Lightning
by Liv2night
Summary: Nobody knows where Patricia and Eddie went, or why they didn't come back yet. A lightning storm is starting so everybody's worried about their safety. But what they don't know is that Patricia and Eddie picked romance, other than safety. FANFICTION FOR HOA ONE-SHOT DAY 2013!


_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

_The Anubis students wait in silence._

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Eddie and Patricia have gone out for a walk about two hours ago. They're still not back and a lightning storm is starting. The two aren't answering their phones and they're too far away to hear the calls. Lightning strucks a nearby field.

"I'm going to look for them." Joy says and stand up.

"Me too" Says Fabian and they walk out the door.

The rest of the Anubis students just stare at the door and wonder whats so important that Victor's doing. He said he doesn't have time to look for two stupid kids. Well, this time he's really needed.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

But where are Patricia and Eddie...

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

* * *

I watch Patricia as she slowly lays her head down and snuggles into my chest. So calm so peaceful. I don't say a word, I don't want her to wake up and have her worried about what is going to happen now. Let's just say, we're not in a good situation right now. You can't even explain this optimistically. We're laying inside a little shed, in the middle of a lighting storm. We're both wearing summer clothes, expecting the sun to shine. But what we get, is total darkness.

I flinch to the sound of another thunder nearby.

I nervously glance at Patricia; she didn't wake up. I have to think, of a plan, quick. But the only thing on my mind is out wonderful date, and why it ended up like this.

_''Hey Eddie!''_

_''Um...You said Eddie'' I frowned_

_''Oh yeah, sorry, I should have known you'd rather me saying something mean..'' Patricia rolled her eyes. _

_''Well since you're so nice to me...You're pretty'' I complimented her._

_''Oh what a gentleman'' She laughed in response. ''Let's go for a walk!'' _

_''Really? Are you feeling too over-emotional or something?'' I asked._

_Patricia frowned so I just let it go. I picked her up bridal style and started to run towards the door. ''Aren't we bringing food?'' She exclaimed._

_''No need!'' _

Damn it Eddie.

_''How long have we been walking for?'' I yawned and quickly looked in Patricia's direction._

_Patricia unlocked her phone. ''1 hour-''_

_''Not bad.'' I smiled_

_''And 45 minutes.'' She finished._

_''Aw common!'' I fake-pouted._

_''Wanna turn back?'' _

_Patricia stopped in her tracks. Raindrop after raindrop start falling, we just stand there as the rain starts falling faster. Soon it's showering, but we still do nothing about it._

Damn it.

_I turned around, so I was facing Patricia. She gently brushes back my hair. I was the first to pull in. Soon, our lips touched and we shared that amazing feeling, of kissing in the rain._

Oh great Eddie, you had to have a cute, romantic couple moment then right? Now you and your girlfriend have no food, and no warm clothes in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and there's a lighting storm. I mentally face palm myself.

What the hell Eddie?

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

_Cause it's you, it's you, they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you..and all these little things_

I wake up to Eddie's soft voice. I smile as he finishes singing.

''You sang to me...And it was a ONE DIRECTION SONG?!'' I happily exclaim and sit up.

''I sure did...'' Eddie blushes.

''Hey no need to be embarrassed!''

''Yeah. I guess.-''

''It's just me and you!'' I finish for him. A wide grin appears on his face. Wow, he is gorgeous.

''Thank you.''

''Huh?'' I wonder.

''You said that out loud you know'' Eddie states, and bursts out laughing. I blush. ''I don't mind though'' he adds making me blush more.

I must look like so..tomato or whatever. I look up to the sky to see darkness. It must be night now. Me and Eddie might be on our own, with no food, no warm clothes, in the middle of nowhere, but it is beautiful. I look around, taking in our surroundings. Pretty much, nothing.

''I would act like a gentleman but I really don't have anything to give you.'' Eddie confesses. Just then I notice it's freezing and I'm shaking.

''Oh.'' I answer quickly.

We just sit there in silence for half and over. I don't mind. I may be Patricia Williamson, but I do have a heart and I KNOW how romantic this is so I just let it go. That is, until we hear calls.

''EDDIEEEEEEEEEEE''

We hear, which is shortly replaced by

''PATRICIAAAAAAAA'''

''PEDDIEEEEEEEEEEE'' Is the last to be said, making both me and Eddie burst out laughing. We stand up and follow the voices, yelling ''we're here'' once in a while. Finally, we turn a corner and bump into Joy and Fabian. They smile as they see us and quickly pull us into a hug.

''We were so worried!'' Fabian mutters.

''EVERYBODY WAS!'' Joy corrects him quickly.

We all laugh. ''So you know the way home?'' Eddie questions.

''Yeah'' Fabian replies so we follow them.

''How did you find us? Like, we couldn't even find ourselves in a way.'' I joked.

''Well, when the lightning storm started, we were all extremely worried.'' I roll my eyes. ''-So me and Fabian finally had enough. We went out and started our little search. We walked for hours, leaving a little trail of stones-'' Joy points at a stone trail. ''-So we can find our way home. After a few hours, we found you!'' Joy explains, giving a little cheer at the end.

Both me and Eddie nod as we continue walking through the darkness.

* * *

''YOU'RE HERE!'' Willow squeals when we get to Anubis house. Everybody else cheers and soon the whole house burst into questions.

''Where were you?''

''Are you alright?''

''How did you find them?''

We patiently answer all the questions, telling everybody the story. Finally, when everything is solved, the four of us run into the kitchen and practically attack the kitchen table.

''Something we will never forget.'' Eddie whispers into my ear.

* * *

**Ello everybody! So this is the 1st, out of 2 one-shots I'm doing for today! Yay! I admit, the second part is quite rushed. I'm so sorry! Well, I hope you liked the romance and all. Review,follow,fave love y'all!**

**~Stay Perfect :)~**


End file.
